Just You
by Aika Yuuki Uchiha
Summary: "Aku sangat mencintaimu, sepenuh hatiku, sampai akhir hidupku..."    "I'll love you till My last breath."    "I'll try to stay Happy, Sasuke, Just For You... Just You."  A lated fic for SasuSaku Fanday. Mind to RnR?  thx.


_**Bagaikan setangkai bunga**_

_**Cinta dapat merekah…**_

_**Juga**_

_**Dapat layu…**_

_**.**_

_**Merekah, karena jatuh cinta…**_

_**Layu, karena berpisah…**_

_**.**_

_**Bagaimana Kisah Cinta**_

_**SasuSaku,**_

_**Yang berjalan bahagia,**_

_**Namun berakhir Tragis..?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yuuki Aika Uchiha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Presents**_

_**.**_

_**Just You**_

**By: Yuuki Aika Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: Abal, GaJe, kacau, AU, typos, etc.**

**Rated: Teens**

_**Special Request by **_

_**Ejja Pelapi-niisan**_

_**a.k.a**_

_**Wataru Takayama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di sebuah taman kota, tampak sepasang insan sedang memadu kasih dibawah terangnya rembulan, dibawah kertas hitam yang dihiasi oleh benda-benda terang yang bernama bintang, dan dikelilingi oleh tanaman-tanaman indah yang sedang bermekaran.

Seakan menyampaikan kepada dunia bahwa cinta dari sepasang insan di tengah mereka sedang bermekaran.

"Sakura!" panggil Sang Pemuda yang merupakan satu-satunya pemuda di tengah taman itu sambil memandang langit dan memeluk sang gadis.

"Hm?" Gadis yang mereasa dirinya dipanggil oleh sang kekasih pun mengadahkan kepalanya kearah sang pemuda.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata sang pemuda tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, hanya tangannya yang bergerak membelai kepala bermahkotakan _pink_ kepunyaan sang gadis.

"Aku tahu, Sas."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Lanjut sang pemuda lagi.

"Aku tahu."

"Ssts… Jangan memotong perkataanku, Sakura." Kata pemuda itu sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya ke bibir sang gadis.

"Biarkan aku bicara." Lanjutnya.

Lalu hanya keheninganlah yang tertangkap telinga sampai sang pemuda kembali menggerakan mulutnya.

"Saku, Aku sangat mencintaimu." Lalu ia kembali diam.  
>"Mencintaimu hingga tak tertahankan, bahkan hingga dadaku serasa ingin meledak…<p>

Aku mencintaimu, sepenuh hatiku, seumur hidupku…

_I love you till My Last breath_." Kata pemuda tersebut sambil menatap mata _emerald_ lawan bicaranya.

"Bolehkah aku bicara, Sasuke?" tanya sang gadis.

"Hn."

Sang gadis mengartikan kata ambigu yang diucapkan pemuda itu sebagai tanda persetujuan.  
>Sehingga ia mulai berbicara…<p>

"Sasuke, aku juga menyayangimu, mencintaimu hingga akhir hidupku."

"Hm." Pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mengecup cepat bibir ranum milik sang gadis hingga membuat sang gadis merona dan merutukinya.

**.**

**.**

**~Andry~**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bisa turun sekarang, hime." Kata Sasuke ketika mereka telah sampai kedepan rumah Sakura.

"Hm… Arigatou, Saske!"

"Hn." Lalu pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan memutar arah sepeda motornya.

"Jaa…!" teriak sang gadis sambil memandang motor _sport_ berwarna merah yang mulai menjauh hingga tak kelihatan, baru ia berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**~Stevillo~**

**.**

**.**

"_Oyasuminasai, hime."_ Sakura tersenyum melihat oesan singkat dari sang kekasih, sesegera mungkin ia mengetik balasannya. Tak lama ia menunggu, ponselnya pun kembali berdering, hanya kalimat "Hn.' Lah yang diterima oleh sang gadis.

Lalu gadis itu pun berjalan menuju tempat tidur berukuran _king_ dan berseprai _pink_ tersebut. Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya itu. Memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya dan akhirnya terlelap.

**Captured**:

Nama: Sasuke Uchiha

Umur: 19 tahun.

Tanggal Lahir: 23 Juli

Status: _In relationship with Sakura Haruno_

Pendidikan: Semester 1, jurusan kedokteran, _National University of Konoha._

**Captured**:

Nama: Sakura Haruno

Umur: 17 tahun

Tanggal Lahir: 28 Maret

Status: _In_ _relationship with Sasuke Uchiha_

Pendidikan: _Grade 3, Science, Konoha High School_.

Matahari mulai bangun dari tidur panjangnya, dan langit pun mulai membuka lembaran barunya. Burung-burung mulai berkicau seakan mengucapkan selamat pagi di depan jendela kamar sang pemuda berambut _raven_.

Cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk dari jendela kamar itu pun mulai menggangu tidur sang pemuda. Ia melenguh perlahan dan berusaha untuk tidur kembali.

Tapi saat matanya berhadapan dengan benda penunjuk waktu itu pun, matanya langsung terbuka lebar.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia melompat menuju arah kamar kecil untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah menyelesaikan runtinitas paginya, ia segera menyambar tas hitam miliknya dan berlari kearah garasi rumahnya untuk mengambil motor merah kesayangannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia melupakan buku bersampul coklat yang berisi tugas dari Asuma, dosen _killer _berjanggut dan pecandu rokok tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**~Liu~**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang dikucir satu.

"Apa _pig_? Berisik!" jawab Sakura sambil menutup telinganya.

"Dasar _Forehead_! Hey! Pinjam PR Kakashi-sensei dong."

"Hm! Ini!" jawab Sakura sambil menyodorkan buku bersampul _pink_ yang dikeluarkannya dari tas berwarna putih miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**Be**

**.**

**.**

Pagi di _Konoha University_ yang sunyi dan sepi itu terpecahkan saat seorang mahasiswa berambut pirang datang dan meneriakkan kata "Teme..!" kepada Sasuke.

Sasuk yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menoleh kearah si pembuat onar. Lalu menjitak sekuat tenaga kepala si pemanggil yang telah ada disampingnya.

"Aduh… Kau tega sekali sih teme!" kata pemuda pembuat onar sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Hn… ada apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"PR dari Asuma-sensei… pinjam!" kata pemuda dobe yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn…" kata Sasuke sambil menyelusupkan tangan kirinya kedalam tas hitamnya.

'_Mati aku! Aku lupa membawa tugasku!'_ batin Sasuke sambil menepuk dahinya pelan dan berlari kencang kearah tempat parkir meninggalkan Naruto si dobe yang sedang sibuk melongo.

**.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

Setekah keluar dari area parkir, Sasuke langsung menancap gas menuju rumahnya. Saat mengendarai motor merah kesayangannya, Sasuke tanpa sadar memikirkan Sakura. Sambil tersenyum tipis dia menggumamkan nama Sakura.

Saat itu konsentrasinya buyar, ia tidak menyadari adanya mobil dari depan yang juga melesat kencang kearahnya. Tidak dapat dielakkan lagi, Motor merah Sasuke terpelanting jauh dengan posisi tubuh Sasuke yang jatuh tertimpa motor.

**.**

**.**

**There**

**.**

**.**

'Degg' jantung Sakura tiba-tiba berdebar kencang. Perasaannya tidak enak, tiba-tiba ia memikirkan Sasuke.

Ponselnya berdering, dan saat ia mengangkat dan mendengarnya…

Ia langsung merasa lemas, tangannya terkulai dan menyebabkan poselnya jatuh terbanting ke lantai. Segera ia menyambar tasnya dan berlari kearah parkiran sekolah, memerintahkan supirnya untuk mengantarkannya dengan cepat ke _Konoha International Hospital_.

**.**

**.**

**7**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke! Bangun!" gadis _pink _itu berkata sambil menggoncangkan badan Sauke, air matanya mengalir dengan deras melihat sang kekasih terbaring lemah di tempata tidurnya.

"Sabar ya, Sakura. Ssuke pasti kuat kok." Kata Itachi, yang merupakan Aniki dari Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura pelan.

**.**

**.**

**February**

**.**

**.**

Hari silih berganti, berpuluh-puluh jam, berhari-hari dan malam, telah dilalui Sakura dengan Sasuke yang masih terbaring koma, Sakura masih setia menunggu disampingnya. Saat ini gadis _pink_ itu sedang tertidur mengenggam tangan kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan sang kekasih bergerak pelan.

Sakura yang merasakan pergerakan dari sang kekasih sontak terbangun dan menatap wajah sang kekasih, Sasuke.

Tampak Sasuke yang sedang mengejapkan matanya pelan tanda ia telah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Segera saja Sakura memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau sudah sadar!"

"Hm… B-berat Sakura..!" suara _baritone_ milik Sasuke mulai menyapa indera pendengaran milik Sakura, tangan hangatnya pun mulai menyentuh pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Aaa… gomen… Aku terlalu bahagia kau sadar, tunggu disini Saske. Akan kupanggilkan Sasori-niisan." Kata Sakura sebelum beranjak keluar memanggil anikinya Sasori, yang juga merupakan dokter yang menangani Sasuke.

"Hm…" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**2012**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang praktek Dokter Sasori Haruno Sp.S  
><strong>

"_S-sakura, I-I'm so sorry to say this, b-but-"  
><em>kata-kata Sasori terbata-bata, lidahnya terasa begitu kelu saat melihat adik perempuan satu-satunya langsung tertunduk dan menangis di depan ranjang kekasihnya.

Berbilur-bulir air mata bening tanpa henti terus mengalir dari kedua mata _emerald _Sakura tanpa ada usaha untuk membendungnya sama sekali.

"S-sakura..." kedua tangan Sasori bergerak memeluk Sakura. Mata _Hazel_ nya berkaca-kaca...  
>Bertahun-tahun ia menangani pasien kecelakaan, gegar otak, sampai kanker otak. Berpuluh-puluh kali ia melihat kematian, turut simpati melihat keluarga pasiennya yang berduka. Namun ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sakit seperti ini di hatinya.<p>

Sasuke sudah Sasori anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, seorang teman yang sama-sama menyayangi Sakura. Seorang rekan yang dapat senantiasa menjaga Sakura saat Sasori sedang bekerja. Seseorang yang tak pernah singgah di pikirannya untuk bisa terbaring dengan lemah di tempat tidur seperti ini. Tak pernah Sasori membayangkan Sasuke Uchiha akan menjadi pasiennya...

Sasori mengelus pelan punggung Sakura,

Dia benar-benar bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Sakura sudah sangat sabar menunggu Sasuke sadar. Sakura benar-benar rajin berdoa, rajin berbicara padanya, dan Sakura sangat senang dan lega saat Sasuke sadar.

Namun Sasuke hanya sadar dalam lima menit itu saja, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pelukan Sakura...

**_Flashback_**

_"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah memanggilkan Sasori-nii..." kata Sakura seraya masuk ke ruangan Sasuke dan duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya._

_"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke pelan._

_"Hm?" _

_"Aku mencintaimu..." kata pemuda bermata onyx itu, wajahnya yang pucat tak lagi dihiasi sepasang batu onyx tajam yang dingin. Kedua mata bak batu onyx itu memancarkan sinar yang mententramkan, menenangkan... Penuh kedamaian,  
>dan tentunya, penuh cinta kasih...<br>_

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu." lanjutnya lagi, Sasuke perlahan-lahan duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya dengan dibantu Sasori. Dan Sasuke pun memeluk Sakura dengan erat, tampak onyx nya sekarang telah berkaca-kaca, dan air matanya pun segera mengalir turun membasahi kedua pipinya._

_Sulit di deskripsikan dengan kata-kata..._

_Perasaan Sasuke dan Sakura benar-benar campur aduk, terutama Sasuke._

_Karena dia tahu, waktunya tak akan lama lagi. Pemuda itu masih belum rela meninggalkan gadisnya sendirian di dunia ini, sementara dia sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke dunia lain nun jauh disana._

_"Saku, Aku sangat mencintaimu." kata Sasuke lagi, mengulang perkataan yang pernah ia katakan pada Sakura beberapa waktu yang lalu, di sebuah taman di bawah sinar rembulan._

_Tak pernah terbayangkan di otak jenius kedua insan __tersebut __saat itu, bahwa Sasuke akan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat romantis namun menyakitkan itu saat ini. Di rumah sakit Konoha, di sela-sela isak tangisan dan tekanan mental yang berat, diiringi oleh mesin yang menunjukkan detak jantung Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan mulai melambat dan tidak teratur._

**_Tiittt... tiit... tiiitt... tit.. tiiitttt..._**

_Sasuke kembali mengatur nafasnya, tangannya membelai pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut._

_"Aku Mencintaimu hingga tak tertahankan, Sakura. Bahkan hingga dadaku serasa ingin meledak…_

_Aku mencintaimu, sepenuh hatiku, seumur hidupku…_

_I love you till My Last breath, Sakura._

_Please continue to live a happy life, for me, and for yourself too..."_

**_... _**

**_ ..._**

**_..._**

**_ ..._**

**_.  
><em>"Sasuke-kunn..!"<em>_**

_Dan ruangan tersebut pun dipenuhi dengan suara tangisan Sakura yang sudah tak tertahankan._

_Tangan Sakura yang tadinya masih memeluk Sasuke melemah, tubuhnya serasa sama sekali tak bertenaga lagi._

_Sebagian dari jiwanya sedikit demi sedikit seperti melayang pergi, pergi jauh, bersama dengan Sasuke dan cinta Sakura yang ia bawa pergi bersamanya..._

**_End of Flashback_**

"S-sasuke-k-kun... jangan tinggalkan aku..." gumam Sakura pelan pada Sasuke yang masih terbaring kaku di tempat tidurnya. Sakura menutup matanya, berusaha menahan isak tangis yang tak henti nya mengalir.

Sakura masih muda, kehilangan pacar pertamanya dan pacar satu-satunya sangat berat baginya.

Perkataan terakhir Sasuke masih tergenang di pikirannya.  
>Ruangan pasien ini sekarang terasa sangat hampa, hanya Sakura sendirian menghadapi malam yang dingin dan sunyi, bahkan tanpa dentingan jarum yang jatuh sekalipun...<p>

Tanpa Sasuke yang memeluknya, menemaninya, membuatnya merasa senyaman mungkin. Tak ada Sasuke yang selalu mengombalinya, dan tak ada Sasuke yang menjahilinya...

Mulut Sakura perlahan-lahan terbuka, suaranya bergetar. Wajahnya yang putih masih dipenuhi air mata, dan kedua mata beriris _viridian_ itu menatap wajah Sasuke, pemuda yang begitu dicintainya...

**"A-aku...**

**Aku juga mencintaimu, Saske.**

**Sangat-sangat mencintaimu...**

**Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, sepenuh hatiku, dan juga hingga akhir hidupku.**

**_I'll also love you till my last breath._**

**_I'll miss you, Sasuke..._**

**_I'll try to stay happy, Saske, Just for you..._**

**_Just You_..."**

**~OWARI~**

**Dan kemudian the end dengan GaJe nya...**

**Happy lated SasuSaku FanDay everyone...!**

**Sorry ini telat, dan deskrip-ku di bagian ending ancorr bangettt...! **

**Sedikit curhat ya, beberapa bagian dari fic ini pengalaman pribadi, tapi bukan pengalaman pribadiku.  
>So, jujur nih, kayanya <em>angst<em> nya gabakal gitu kerasa deh, soalnya fic ini seharusnya ditulis seluruhnya sama Aika, bukan aku. Kebetulan Aika lagi ada masalah, jadi endingnya terpaksa Yuuki kerjain, (sambil cemberut!)**

**Ngerjainnya baru malem ini. Itupun dalam rangka ngiri nengok semuanya udah pada publish fic SSFD & Yuuki n Aika belum. **

**LOL.**

**Minta saran ya!  
><strong>Apalagi, kelemahan terbesar Yuuki itu dalam deskrip dan angst.<strong> Jadi jangan segan-segan buat nge concrit atopun flame, biar kemampuan Yuuki bisa lebih maju.**

**Sekali lagi, Gomennn ya, kalau ini fic jelek banget..!**

**RnR please,  
>~Yuuki Uchiha<br>**


End file.
